1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle drip mat and more particularly pertains to collecting and discharging thawing snow and ice as it melts from a car in a garage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mats for collecting liquids of various types for various purposes is known in the prior art. More specifically, mats for collecting liquids of various types for various purposes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of collecting residue liquids which may drip into a region by devices of various designs and constructions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,626 to Stack discloses a carport oil drip mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,754 to Tomek discloses an oil-absorbent floor mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,537 to Garnatz discloses a disposable oil absorbent drip pad assembly for a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,418 to Clausen discloses an oil drip collector.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,638 discloses a drip absorbing system.
In this respect, the vehicle drip mat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting and discharging thawing snow and ice as it melts from a car in a garage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle drip mat which can be used for collecting and discharging thawing snow and ice as it melts from a car in a garage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.